The present disclosure relates to a memory device.
Electronic products have been miniaturized. In electronic products, high capacity data processing is desirable. Thus, there is a desire to enhance integration of semiconductor memory devices used in electronic products. As one method for enhancing integration of semiconductor memory devices, a memory device may have a vertical transistor structure instead of a planar transistor structure.